iPear Store : My Ending
by Kiiraaax33
Summary: My Ending for iPear Store : SEDDIE
1. iAm sick and tired of this

iPear Store my ending

What happened before

~**Sam:** Dude! Don't you think you were a little rough on him?  
**Natalie:** Aaaah, who cares?  
**Sam:** Yeah..._]_ I'll be right back.  
**Natalie:** I'll never see you again, will I?  
**Sam:** Nope!

_~Normal POV~_

_Sam ran out of the Pear Store, on the other side of the street she saw Freddie._

"_FREDDIE! C'mon wait" She ran to him_

"_Go away Sam" said Freddie and walked away from her_

"_I'm sorry that you got fired but it's not my fault ok?" _

_Freddie slightly laughed at this "Yeah, strangely enough it's never your fault"_

"_What do you mean?" asked Sam confused_

"_Oh c'mon don't act as if you don't know" Freddie started walking faster_

"_Well, I really don't know so please tell me?" Said Sam who followed Freddie_

"N.E.R.D Camp?" Freddie reminded

"Oh c'mon we talked about that and you said you forgive me"

"Whatever, I'm sick and tired of this Sam" Freddie wanted to leave

"Yeah of course, blame it all on me. Like always" Sam tried hard to hold her tears back

"Don't act so innocent Sam" said Freddie angry and turned away from her

"Why do you hate me so much?" Sam asked and the tears started to fall down her face

Freddie looked at her shocked

"I just don't get it Freddie, after we broke up we said that we would go back to normal and that maybe someday we would try again. But you know what? This day will never come. And I think you never wanted this day to come, because you never really loved me. It was all a lie wasn't it? I bet the conversation between Spencer and Carly was great for you because you had a reason to break up with me. I also think you just dated me to make Carly jealous. You are such an Asshole Freddie. 3 months after our break up. "Carly, is it too late for you to love me?" really Freddie ? And at Nora's? At least Carly cares about you ? Oh and not to forget this morning? "Hello Good People and Sam?". You gave everyone a pear, except me. You know what? I'm sick and tired of this too."

With that Sam left and left a speechless Freddie behind her.

Hey I hope you liked my story :) this is my first English FF ! (I'm from Germany :P)

So I hope you review and tell me if I should write on !

Love, Kira


	2. iCry

OMG *-* thanks for your feedback 3 After I read all your nice feedback I had to write on :D so I Hope you like chapter 2 :)

(In this chapter I use Rihannas song "cry" and in my story Sam wrote it :P)

~Normal POV~

Sam arrived at her house. Her mum wasn't there, as usual. Sam ran into her room and collapsed crying on her bed. Yeah Sam Puckett was crying. She usually never cries, but she usually doesn't get her heart broken by stupid nubs.

Why Can't she have luck in her life at once? It's always the same. All the people she loves left her.

Her dad left her for a 23 year old bitch. Her Sister left her for boarding school. Every single Boy she dated left her for Carly, and when it comes to boys Carly is so obsessed that she forgets Sam. Her mum doesn't care about her and Freddie left her too. She lost Freddie to Carly. Why does nobody loves her ? Does really no one in this World care about her ?

On the one hand she could understand that Freddie was angry. She ruined his Pear Store job, but she really didn't mean to. She just wanted to spend more time with him. After they broke up they didn't really did something together.

And yes, she ruined his N.E.R.D Camp but, it's just a summer camp right? She apologized, and Sam Puckett never apologizes to anyone.

Sam pulls out her guitar, every time she gets sad she sings 'cause it makes her feel better. None of her friends know that she can sing or play guitar. It's one of her little secrets.

She sings the Song she wrote after she and Freddie broke up

**_*I'm not the type to get my heart broken I'm not the type to get upset and cry _**

**_' Cause I never leave my heart open Never hurts me to say goodbye_**  
**_Relationships don't get deep to me Never got the whole 'in love' thing _**

**_And someone can say they love me truly But at the time it didn't mean a thing_**  
**_My mind is gone, I'm spinnin' 'round And deep inside my tears I'll drown I'm losin' grip, what's happenin'?_**

**_I strayed from love, this is how I feel_**  
**_This time was different Felt like I was just a victim _**

**_And it cut me like a knife When you walked out of my life_**  
**_Now I'm in this condition And I've got all the symptoms Of a girl with a broken heart_**

**_ But no matter what you'll never see me cry_**  
**_Did it happen when we first kissed? 'Cause it's hurtin' me to let it go Maybe 'cause we spent so much time _**

**_And I know that it's no more_**  
**_I should've never let you hold me baby Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart I didn't give to you on purpose _**

**_Gotta figure out how you stole my heart_**  
**_My mind is gone, I'm spinnin' 'round And deep inside my tears I'll drown I'm losin' grip, what's happenin'? _**

**_I strayed from love, this is how I feel_**  
**_This time was different Felt like I was just a victim And it cut me like a knife When you walked out of my life_**  
**_Now I'm in this condition And I've got all the symptoms Of a girl with a broken heart _**

**_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_**  
**_How did I get here with you? I'll never know I never meant to let it get so personal_**

**_ And after all I tried to do, stay away from lovin' you I'm broken hearted, _**

**_I can't let you know And I won't let it show, you won't see me cry_**  
**_This time was different Felt like I was just a victim_**

**_ And it cut me like a knife When you walked out of my life_**  
**_Now I'm in this condition And I've got all the symptoms Of a girl with a broken heart _**

**_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_**  
**_This time was different Felt like I was just a victim And it cut me like a knife _**

**_When you walked out of my life (You'll never see me cry)_**  
**_Now I'm in this condition And I've got all the symptoms Of a girl with a broken heart _**

**_But no matter what you'll never see me cry On my life*_**

After she stopped singer she cried even more, when suddenly the door opened.

"Sam?"

Dun Dun Dun :D

Guess who it is? Sorry for the short chapter, I will definitely write chapter 3 till Saturday if you liked Chapter 2 :)

Reviews please ?

Loooots of Love, Kira


	3. iStill love you

**Hey guys :D sorry for the late update, but i had so many ideas for other seddie ffs :D so i totally forgot to write on :D but now here's chapter 3, enjoy.**

~Normal POV~

"Sam?" A familiar voice asked

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked crying

"I- I came to say sorry. I didn't realized how much I hurt you the last months. I am so sorry Sam" Freddie said

"Yeah whatever, could you leave now?" Said the blond girl and turned away from him

"No Sam I can't, all the things you said. I'm sorry that I made you think I don't like you. I thought you wanted me to become more abnormal. So I tried to act like you did in the past. I'm sorry that I hurt you. And I don't love Carly, I just wanted to make you a 'lil jealous. I still love you Sam." Freddie sat down by her side on the bed.

"You don't have to lie just to make me feel better ok?" said Sam angry

"I don't lie! When I said I love you, I meant it. I mean it now and I meant it in the elevator. I could never hate you. I was just trying to be abnormal so you would love me again, I thought you were over me. I thought you had a crush on this Zayn Malik and you spent so much time with Gibby" he explained.

"You were jealous of Zayn Malik, a celebrity Crush and GIBBY?" Sam smirked.

"When it comes to you, yes" he smiled

"So you still love me?" she asked

"Yeah"

Sam smiled "Funny"

"What?" he asked

"Well you were trying to be abnormal and I tried to be normal, and now I realize I don't want you to be abnormal. I love you, even as a tech nerd" she laughed

Freddie laughed too "and I don't want you to be normal"

They looked into each others eyes, and kissed.

**THE END :) That was my Pear Store ending, hope you liked it :) I will update more seddie stories soon.**

**R & R !**


End file.
